Bobobo and Friends Class Act
by Hollynoel
Summary: Bobobo and a few of his friends visit a school and start to cause trouble. Don Patch cookies not included. The final chapter is up! Reviews welcome and wanted! Check it out! NOW WITH SOME EDITS! CHAPTER 1!
1. Bonafide Botector of Hair Goes to School

NEW UPDATE: I look at this many years later, and I'm disappointed by my lack of writing skills, so I tried to fix it a little. Nothing much really, just a few spelling things and weird formatting for the most part. I could rewrite the whole thing, but I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, so it's best that I just leave it as it was, oh so long ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own this random show. If I did it wouldn't be half as funny as it is.

Chapter 1

The Bonafide Botector of Hair Goes to School

Bobobo: "Don Patch, you cheated and now our whole group has to go to school!"

Beauty: "What? Our whole group has to go!"

Gasser: "I'm not going. I don't want any part of this show anyway."

Don Patch: If I'm going then so are you!"

Don Patch grabbed Gasser and dragged him to Fitch High School in Connecticut. Beauty and Bobobo followed closely from behind. Bobobo charged in front of Don Patch, who remained too focused on Bobobo, and failed to notice the huge football player in his path. He then crashed into the bulky football playing student.

That Monday started average, at least untill I arrived at my first period class, Foods I. Shortly after settling down in my seat, a strange spikey haired character walked in. He wore a black shirt with a skull and crossbones over a white shirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. His pale blue hair, was slightly spiked.

He sat across from me, and remained silent. Finally someone asked him what his name was. He resisted answering the question by quickly walking away from the table.

The a man with a blonde afro and a chef's hat on walked in. He wore a white shirt, a blue skirt, and on top of this he wore a "kiss the cook" apron. He ran into the kitchen and started to heat the stove. Out of the cabinet he grabbed a frying pan. Then he pulled an orange spiked ball outta nowhere and started to flip the orange creature in the pan.

Girl's voice from the hallway: "Bobobo, Don Patch, Gas-can where are you? I don't think we're supposed to be here."

The blue spiky haired kid walked to the door and left to speak with the girl. Meanwhile, the teacher just sat at her computer, not realizing what her students were witnessing.

Ariel: "Sam, are these guys from another one of your animes? They are, aren't they?"

Sam: "Yeah, these folks are from a series called Bobobo-bo bo-bobo."

Lissa: "Bobobo-bo bo-bobo? I haven't heard of that one before".

Sam: "It's a little new right now. I think that the episodes just hit the tenth one on CN."

The spiky haired kid, Gas-can!?, walked in with a young girl with pink hair. She wore a pink shirt with a white vest and a pair of blue pants. Her belt had the insignia of a heart on it.

All of a sudden! A bully from the Foods I class, Ivy, kicked the oven Bobobo was cooking on. Don Patch fell out of the cooking pan and onto the floor. He resembled a puddle.

Bobobo: "What have you done to my Don Patch cookies! BEAUTY! LOOK WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY DON PATCH COOKIES!"

Bobobo then sat on the floor and started to cry.

Beauty: "What do you mean by Don Patch cookies?"

Gasser: "Sometimes it's better not to try and figure out what they are talking about."

Bobobo turned to face the boy who kicked the stove, Ivy. His face looked rather enraged yet there were still tears pouring out from his eyes. Nose hair started to appear from his nose and they started to wiggle.

Bobobo: "Snot for you!"

The nose hairs flung Ivy to the other side of the classroom. He hit his head on the side of one of the six wooden tables in the room. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Don Patch returned his normal the spiky ball shape and ran up to Bobobo.

Don Patch: "Who are all these people? Shouldn't they be at home watching our show?"

Bobobo: "I don't know who these people are, but shouldn't we all be friends?"

Bobobo pulled out a guitar and started playing the amazing theme song to his show. Beauty and Gasser watch from the sidelines, since they were at a loss for words. Bobobo motioned everyone to join in. The thing was only one student knew exactly what the class was going on about. So Bobobo, Don Patch and Sam sang the Bobobo theme song.

The three singers: "WILD CHALLENGER Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up"

Bobobo walked over towards Don Patch once the song was over. He handed him a sheet of paper. Don Patch read it and looked surprised.

Don Patch: "How did I fail a Foods I class?"

Bobobo: "You destroyed my Don Patch cookies."

Don Patch walked over toward Gasser, grabbed him and dashed out the classroom door.

What will happen to the characters in this strange school?

Hollynoel: Please review!


	2. LA Class of Doom

Chapter 2

The L.A. Class of Doom

Gasser: "Hey you. Let go of me!"  
Don Patch: "Not until I've passed these classes and I've stopped cheating!"  
Don Patch kept running until he ran into the bathroom door. Gasser took this as his chance to escape and make sure that Beauty didn't get into any trouble. Sadly, he got lost in the many hallways and wandered into an L.A. classroom.

Students: "Who's that guy? His outfit is really strange."

Girl: "Heather, isn't that the guy from Bobobo, Gasser?"

Heather: "Yeah, Sam that is Gasser."

Sam: "But what is an anime character doing in our world?"

Heather: "I'm not sure. Maybe he got lost."

Then Bobobo comes running in wearing a typical Japanese school uniform for a girl at least. He runs onto the back of the room and sits down in the desk.

Students: "I thought the first guy was strange but this guy takes to cake. He's even wearing a dress."

Sam: "Kids today don't know anything about culture do they? He is not wearing a dress. He's wearing a school uniform."

Then yet another kid walked in. This time it was a young teenager. She had a pair of jeans with a pink vest with a white T-shirt underneath. She began to look around and spotted Bobobo cooking Don Patch.

Beauty: "Bobobo what on earth are you doing?"

Bobobo: "I'm making Don Patch cookies."

Beauty with the weird face she makes: "With a frying pan!"

Gasser walked over towards Bobobo and Beauty. He too seemed stunned that Bobobo was cooking an unconscious Don Patch.

Gasser: "What is he doing now?"

Beauty: "He's making Don Patch cookies."

Gasser: "Then why is he using a frying pan?"

Bobobo continuted to flip the unconscious Don Patch up and down. The whole class just sat and watched in horror, Beauty and Gasser included. Don Patch soon began to come to.

Don Patch: "What are you doing to me!"

Bobobo: "Quiet, 'snack food' I'm making Don Patch cookies."

A cloud if smoke appears and everyone in the L.A. class begins to cough. Then Bobobo proudly displays his frying pan with Don Patch cookies in it.

Don Patch Cookie #1: "You really did make me into a cookie!"

Don Patch Cookie #2: "I'm the best kind of cookie ever! Try me!"

Don Patch Cookie #3: "You actually want to get eaten?"

Rest of Don Patch Cookies: "Eat us! Eat us! Eat us!"

Bobobo: "The second batch is finished!"

Bobobo's hair pops open and inside of it is a squirrel baking a batch of cookies. The squirrel pulls a batch of Don Patch cookies out of the oven and shows it to everyone.

Student: "Did cookies just pop out of his head?"

Another puff of smoke appeared and Don Patch was now a car. (Think a beetle) Bobobo sat in the front seat and started to beep the horn.

Beauty: "What are you doing now?"

Bobobo:"I'm trying out my new Don Patch car."

Gasser:"Why here?"

Just then, an adult began to walk up to the three of them.

L.A. Teacher: "What are you four doing in my classroom? Are you new students or something? Would it hurt you to settle down?"

Bobobo pushed the gas pedal and his car began to drive forward. Then he ran over a bump. Then he backed up and ran over the bump over and over again.

From the side of the car a pair of brown shoes could be seen.

Student:"I think he killed our teacher."

Another Student: "He's my new hero!"

Student:"He's my hero too!"

They all pick up Bobobo and throw him up in the air. Then they picked up Don Patch and dropped him. Bobobo continued to be tossed and waved many Japanese flags in the air.

All Students: "Go Mr. Bobobo! Hurry! Yeah!"

Don Patch takes Gasser by the hand and runs out of the classroom.

Don Patch: "There's no teacher here to give me a grade. I'm leaving."

Gasser:"What on earth are you doing now?"

Don Patch: "I don't like this class so I'm going to try and pass another."

Will Don Patch ever pass a class? Will Bobobo ever get down? Will the staff find out about the teacher's death?

Hollynoel: I'm asking once again to please review.


	3. A Break Between Classes

I don't own this show and if I did it wouldn't ever be as funny as it is.

Chapter 3 -  
A Break Between Classes -  
Don Patch makes his way down a narrow hallway in Fitch high. Sadly, he is too big to fit through it and gets stuck. Gasser still is flying behind him but when he catches up the force is too great and Gasser flies into the wall. Gasser slides down the wall and is turned into some kind of liquid.  
-  
Meanwhile, Beauty is trying to get Bobobo to finally get down from the pile he was on in the last chapter. The class refuses to calm down.  
Beauty:"You seem to know what's going on. Could you help me get Bobobo down from there"  
Beauty asked the two girls next to her. They were watching Bobobo change to a different costume every time the class threw him up higher and higher. Finally he turned into Don Patch.  
Beauty: "HOW DID HE DO THAT"  
Sam:"Don't worry about it. The bell is going to ring soon. That should stop all this nonsense"  
Heather: "There's only a minute left"  
The bell rings and the kids quickly drop Bobobo. Then they scramble to leave the room. Soon all that's left is Beauty and Bobobo.  
Bobobo:"I think I broke my spleen"  
Beauty:"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? THEY DROPPED YOU ON YOUR BACK"  
Bobobo began to roll all over the ground and shout: "I broke my spleen! I broke my spleen"  
-  
On the stage in the auditorium a shadow appears.  
Shadow: "I Jelly Jiggler have a come to perform"  
Jelly Jiggler puts on a top hat and a tuxedo. He also pulls out a cane.  
Jelly:"I'm a ventriloquist"  
Jelly Jiggler bows expecting applause. Sadly, since it is between classes no one is there.  
Jelly:"Where is the audience"  
-  
Don Patch was still suck in the hallway and Gasser was still knocked out. (Face down on the ground, that's gotta leave a mark)  
Bell:"Bring Bring Bring"  
Many kids tried to get through the hallway but they all ended up stuck behind Don Patch. The kids directly behind him even started to kick him. (Kids are mean in High School)  
Don Patch: "I'm trying to go to class too"  
-  
Beauty decided to take Bobobo to the nurse since she was finally beginning to believe that he really had broken his spleen. On the way she noticed that there was a huge line to get in the hallway across from the hallway she just left. She headed over to the line.  
Beauty:"What's going on here"  
Sam: "It seems that something has gotten stuck in the incredibly small hallways of Fitch"  
Heather:"I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier"  
Sam:"If I'm late for class, I'll punch this freak"  
Beauty (Thinking):'What if it's Gas-can? Maybe it's Don Patch. I hope that they're not hurt'  
Beauty noticed that there's another way to get to the hallway so she takes a long walk and eventually she gets to the hallway. The first thing she sees is Gasser lying on the ground. She walked over to him and held him in her arms.  
Beauty:"Gas-can are you alright? Gas-can you're okay right"  
Gasser started to move. Finally he opened his eyes. Right away he noticed that Beauty was holding him. Gasser:"Beauty... Beauty-it's-you"  
He began to blush.  
Beauty:"Hi Gas-can, are you feeling better now"  
Gasser was so embarassed that the only thing that he could do was blush.  
Beauty:"That's good. Now I think we should try to help Don Patch"  
Both Beauty and Gasser turned their attention to where Don Patch had been stuck. What they saw was nothing. Beauty and Gasser:"WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Will Beauty and Gasser ever find Don Patch and Bobobo? Will they get swept? 


	4. Math Class Fiesta

Hollynoel: I revisited some of the old chapters and corrected some of the mistakes I found. Some chapters do have a few more words added to them, but it's nothing really.

Chapter 4

Math Class Fiesta

-  
Beauty and Gasser:"WHERE DID THEY GO!"

Beauty and Gasser stared at each other and then they decided to search for the two missing people together. The two minute bell rang and then they noticed that all the children began to run for their classes. Some kids seemed to not care at all and they just continued to stand in the hallway.  
Behind where Gasser had landed was a very small hallway. It was so small that Beauty had to walk behind Gasser instead of next to him. They walked past a small classroom and in it was a math class. The bell rang.

Male teacher: "Aubrey ---! Would you please shut up! I'm trying to teach a class!"

Loud Spanish music starts to play. Soon the sound is blasting from the room.

Beauty: "Gas-lata, I think we found Bobobo and Don Patch." (Just a little Spanish humor)

Gasser nodded his head and started to open the door where the music was coming from. The walked in and noticed the slightly ticked off teacher. In the center of the classroom, the class stood in a circle and watched something.

Both Beauty and Gasser moved to the front of the crowd. They watched this event and both of thier jaws dropped.

Beauty + Gasser: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?"

What they witnessed was something that shouldn't be described, it's important to the story so here it goes:

Bobobo was wearing whatever a rapper wears nowadays. (Create that image yourself) Don Patch was wearing a bikini-like top and an extra long skirt.

Bobobo: "She makes me want to speak Spanish."

Don Patch (Patches) : "My hips don't lie."

Yes, they were dancing to that particular song.

Bobobo: "I didn't know she could dance like that."

Beauty (turns to Gasser): "How could something like this start?"

Gasser: "I don't want to know."

Samantha:"I'll explain that, our math teacher was playing some strange music during our test. Then that song started playing rather loudly. Then your two friends there showed up and started dancing."

Then the classroom door slammed and everyone turned around to see what it was. Jelly Jiggler had appeared in the same outfit as Don Patch. The music stopped.

Jelly Jiggler: "Sorry, I'm late."

Bobobo: "What do you mean sorry? We could have lost our jobs because of you."

Don Patch: "Do you want to end up living in that supermarket again?"

Bobobo: "I will not hesitate to return you for a refund."

Jelly Jiggler: "Nooooo!"

Jelly bent down and started to cry. He also was rolling all over the floor.

Gasser: "Are we trapped in some horrible B movie?"

The whole class started to get unruly. The started to chant that they wanted more Bobobo and Don Patch. Bobobo and Don Patch understood what they had to do. Bobobo turned over to look at Beauty.

Beauty: "What are you staring at?"

Bobobo: "Turn up the music, Beauty!"

Beauty: "Okay... Sure thing, Bobobo."

Beauty walked over to the large stereo that was on the other side of the room and turned it to the max volume. The Spanish music blasted her to the other side of the classroom. Luckily, Gasser was over there to catch her.

Beauty:"Thanks, Gas-lata."

Gasser:"Your welcome."

Both Beauty and Gasser turned around to witness the next act. Now Bobobo and Don Patch were rapping, Jelly Jiggler was dancing. Now the math teacher was starting to get really P.O.ed.

Teacher:"YOU THREE, OUT OF MY CLASS AND I MEAN NOW!"

The door slammed and Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were piled on top of each other. After them were three papers with F's on them.

All 3:"Aaahhh! We failed!"

Bell:"Bring Bring!"

The students ran out of the classroom and soon everyone was stuck. One kid managed to break free and the rest soon followed. Once the hallway was clear both Beauty and Gasser walked out. In their hands was a piece of paper and both of them had A's on them.

Will Don Patch ever pass a class? Will the others pass as well? Find out next time.

Hollynoel: The girls last name was not stated to protect her privacy.

Lata means can in spanish. If you didn't figure that out.

The song for those of you guys who don't know what I'm talking about is:  
"My Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.


	5. Gym Class Warm Up

Chapter 5  
-  
Gym Class Warm Up  
-  
Bobobo, Don Patch,and Jelly Jiggler had all just failed yet another class. Both Beauty and Gasser finally passed one. Now if the others manage to pass a class, they can all go home. Sadly, it might never happen. They will all try their hardest just to prove me wrong.

Don Patch: "How dare you two pass this class! I'm the star! I'm supposed to get everything right!"

Don Patch grabbed Beauty's paper and wrote his name on the top.

Beauty:"Give that back! It's mine!"

Beauty grabbed her paper back and ripped off the part where Don Patch had written his name.

Don Patch: "You're so mean to me."

Gasser was faced with his own problems. Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were trying to decide who would get control of Gasser's A. All of a sudden, (Gasp!) Don Patch jumped in the air and did about three flips. In his descent, he was aiming for Gasser's A, but at the last second Gasser lifted up his hand and Don Patch landed with a face plant on the hard floor of Fitch.

Bobobo:"This is silly. If we all don't pass then we can't leave."

Jelly Jiggler: "Let's go to a class that is almost impossible to fail."

The group stood lost in thought. Then one by one, they came up with an idea.

Group (minus Jelly Jiggler): "Gym class!"

Jelly Jiggler: "Spanish!"

Don Patch: "We can't speak Spanish. What the heck is the matter with you?"

Don Patch grabbed Jelly by the neck and started shaking him back and forth.  
-  
After asking a few students, Bobobo and co. managed to find the changing rooms. After everyone had changed, they all met up again inside the gym. Everyone (except Don Patch) was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of baggy gray pants. As soon as Don Patch walked in the gym, a whistle blew.

Gym Teacher #1 (Female): "Hey! You, get back in the changing room and change!"

Don Patch: "Who are you talking to?"

Gym Teacher #1: "You Mr. Now, you better get in that room and change!"

Don Patch walked into the hallway and almost immediately walked back in. The only thing that was different was that now he wore a gray sweatband on his head.

Beauty:HOW DID HE DO THAT!"

Don Patch: "Is this good?"

Gym Teacher #1: "That's fine."

Beauty + Gasser: "HOW IS THAT FINE!"

Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo were walking around in circles. Then Jelly Jiggler did the unthinkable. Yes, he blew a bubble. Once again the whistle blew.

Gym Teacher # 3 (Male): "Spit that gum out in the garbage this instant! Next time you'll go to the principal's office"

Beauty: "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SECOND ONE"

Jelly is a good boy and listens to the teacher. The teacher seems content.

Gym Teacher # 2: "All right everyone, it's time to run!"

A whistle blows and the peanut butter and jelly song begins to play. Then everyone began running around the gym. Bobobo and co. watch a few boys in front of them have a race.

Bobobo: "Are you two ready?"

Don Patch: "Couldn't be anymore."

Jelly Jiggler: "Let's get this party started."

Jelly put on one of those famous party hats and ran over to the red line where the others were waiting for him.

Gasser: "On your mark, get set, GO"

Bobobo started off in the lead but slowly Don Patch was catching up with him. Jelly was far behind the other two and tripped.

Jelly Jiggler: "Help me! I have broken my leg"

Gasser: "What a liar!"

Bobobo and Don Patch didn't care who was in front of them so they mowed down anyone that came anywhere near them. Children and teacher were flying everywhere. Suddenly, Bobobo and Don Patch stopped. They were having a thumb wrestling match.

Bobobo + Don Patch: "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb was. Five, six, seven, eight, I dare you to keep your thumb straight."

Gasser: "If that's how you say it, then I've been doing this wrong my whole life."

Bobobo tripped Don Patch and when he got up, Don Patch had pushed Bobobo's thumb down.

Gym Class:"That's amazing!"

Gym teacher # 2: "Time for stretching! Let's move it you out of shape nerds!"

What on earth could happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Haha it's the first two parter.


	6. What Really Happened to the Gym Teacher?

Hollynoel: Sorry about the wait. I have been at the rink preparing for Nationals. Now that it is over and school is as well. I have plenty of time to write.

Just so you know, there isn't much left in this story because Bobobo and co. can only do so much in a school day. To make up for that this chapter is longer than usual. Not much but longer.  
-

Chapter 6  
-  
What Really Happened to the Gym Teacher?  
-  
Last time the group joined a gym class. There they were already causing trouble without the main activity taking place. Let's rejoin our heros as they are just starting to stretch (for sitting and reaching).

Beauty: "This is so easy!"

Beauty easily reaches past her feet with her arms.

Bobobo: "I am the best in the world."

Bobobo quickly takes his leg and reaches it over his head. Then he bends it over and lets his leg rest on his back.

Beauty + Gasser: "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

Jelly is sitting in position but his arms don't seem to have moved at all.

Jelly Jiggler: "This is painful."

Don Patch: "No one is better than me."

Don Patch is also sitting, but he hasn't even started to stretch.

Beauty: "BUT EVEN JELLY JIGGLER IS STRETCHING FARTHER THAN YOU!"

Gasser was sitting on the sidelines watching the rest of the group. (In my class you don't have to stretch, but you lose points if you don't)

Gym Teacher #3: "Time to get started. Let's play Basketball!"

After a few minutes of play the teachers put on music.

Bobobo: "It's time."

Beauty: "Time for what?"

Don Patch: "I understand."

Gasser: "What are you talking about?"

Jelly Jiggler: "I've been waiting the whole class to do this. I'm ready."

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler stand ready in a battle pose.

Bobobo: "What's Basketball?"

Don Patch: "I have no idea."

Jelly Jiggler: "Come to think of it, neither do I."

Beauty: "WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOESN'T KNOW WHAT BASKETBALL IS?"

Gasser: "Actually, I hear that lots of girls on the west coast have no idea what you are talking about."

Beauty: "I didn't need answer!"

Beauty starts chasing Gasser with a basketball. The first time she throws it Gasser manages to avoid the attack and it hits Don Patch.

Don Patch (Patches mode): "Who hit my beautiful face? Who ever it was will face the rage of me and my Yaya!"

Don Patch starts to chase both Gasser and Beauty in the background. Bobobo steps forward.

Bobobo: "This game reminds me of when I was young."

Bobobo opens the curtains. (That's right ladies and Gentleman it's Bobobo theater time.)

Bobobo: "Back then I lived with my gang 'The Really Nice Guys'.

Gasser: "What a horrible name."

A teenaged Bobobo ran into an abandoned building.

Bobobo: "So guys what's up?"

Gang Dude #1: "Our friend Frank was attacked by a rival gang. Today we are going to get revenge."

Gang Dude #2: "I'll go get poles to beat them with."

Bobobo: "No, this is the first time that I will say this, but we have to use our secret weapon."

Gang Dude #1: "I agree, let's do this."

Rest of Gang: "Yeah!"

Bobobo, and the rest of the Really Nice Guys ran outside and into the abandoned building that was right next to theirs'. The scene ends with everyone happily following Bobobo.

Jelly Jiggler: "Did you win?"

Bobobo: "That's not important!"

Bobobo kicked Jelly Jiggler into the air. Jelly hit the ceiling and came down hard. A whistle can be heard blowing in the background.

Beauty + Gasser: "I'll take that as a no."

Gym Teacher #2 :"Hey you! It's off to the principal's office for you!"

Bobobo got his nose hairs ready.

Bobobo: "I'm tired of listening to you! Snot For You!"

Kid in Class: "That afro guy defeated the most evil of all the gym teachers. Yeah!"

Bobobo: "Now it's time to play Basketball!"

Bobobo grabbed Don Patch and threw him at Gasser. A kid warned him and the round Don Patch hit and adult. (Gym teacher #3) the teacher hit the ground with a thud.

Gym teacher #1 didn't seem to notice that the other teachers had been injured. (Trust me this guy is an air head) He stood still watching the class to make sure that everyone was playing fairly.

Bobobo: "I'm tired of this game."

Jelly Jiggler: "Me too."

Don Patch: "Let's ask the teacher if we can play a new game."

Group: "Yeah."

Don Patch: "Hey teach, can we play a different game?"

Quickly the teacher ran to back of the room and opened the door when the equipment was kept. He went inside. Bobobo picked up Don Patch and threw him at the door. The door shut and the teacher was now stuck inside. (Yep! It doesn't open from in there)

Kid: "Hooray! All the gym teachers are gone!"

Gasser: "How are we going to get back in the rooms to change?"

Samantha: "I stole this key a while ago. Sadly it only works on the girls room you boys will have to wait. A long time I guess."

Bobobo and company (minus Beauty) waited outside. Then they remembered they were anime characters and that they could change whenever they wanted. Now the other boys stood alone.

How will they pass the class if all the teachers are trapped? Find out next time.  
--  
Don't worry. I will write again soon. I have already started the next chapter. I hope you're still enjoying your summer.


	7. It's Lunch Time!

Hollynoel: Was I faster this time? I'm trying to write faster because school starts soon. I went too fast and the first draft didn't look too good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shojo Beat or Newtype USA

Chapter 7  
-  
It's Lunch Time; Let's Eat Tofu on a Stick.  
-  
Last time the group defeated three evil Gym teachers. Now everyone was waiting to get in one place. The cafeteria.  
-  
The girls ran to the end of the hallway. Beauty stayed behind. Finally, she got tried of waiting and went with them.

Beauty: "Where is everyone going?"

Samantha: "Well, it's time for lunch. Almost. Everyone waits in the hall near the cafeteria in order to get a good spot in the lunch line. That is unless they want the best table in the cafeteria. Then that's what they are lining up for."

The rest of the guys finally got a teacher to let them in the locker room. Meanwhile, Bobobo + co. (minus Beauty) went to the end of the hall where everyone was waiting. Beauty spotted them and joined them.

School Bell: "BRING!"

Bobobo: "Lunch better be good. I'll send Don Patch to check."

Bobobo picked up Don Patch and threw him down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

Don Patch: "What are you doing to me!"

Jelly Jiggler: "Make sure to save us a spot in line!"

Bobobo: "Why don't you make sure that he does?"

Bobobo picked up Jelly Jiggler and threw him down the hallway as well.

Jelly Jiggler: "Help me Mommy!"  
-  
Many Teachers: "Hey slow down!"

They tried their hardest to get the students to slow down but it didn't work. No student cares what the teachers have to say during lunch. Mostly because they are chatting using cell phones. (In my school, you can use them during lunch.)

Finally, the group managed to reach the end of the never-ending lunch line. (An oxymoron)

Bobobo: "Look an alien!"

Bobobo pointed down the hallway.

Beauty + Gasser + rest of students: "Where?"

The group of them turned around. Bobobo ran to the front of the line where Jelly Jiggler + Don Patch were waiting.

Kid #1: "I don't see any aliens!"

Kid #2: "Some one lied to us."

Bobobo pointed at Gasser.

Bobobo: "It was him. He did it."

Gasser: "What? I didn't do anything. I was looking for the aliens like the rest of you."

Beauty: "That's right. Gas-can is not lying."

Kid #1: "Then who should we beat up?"

Kid #2: "That kid over there looks good."

Kid #2 was pointing to a geeky looking kid. She was carrying some kind of magazine. (Shojo Beat not Newtype) (Do you know who this is Rocinante15?)

Kids in line: "Let's get her!"

The kids charged the geeky looking one. She fought back by hitting the others with her magazine. Sadly, she was surrounded and the other students left standing quickly overwhelmed her.

Beauty: "Gas-can we should help her."

Gasser: "Maybe we should ask Mr. Bobobo to help. I don't think it would be such a good idea for me to fight them.

Beauty: "Bobobo, can you please help her?"

Beauty noticed that Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler weren't in line anymore.

Gasser: "They got lost again. We have to find them."

Bobobo: "Don't worry geeky kid. I will save you."

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler appeared behind the cash registers. They were all wearing hairnets and they looked like lunch ladies.

Bobobo: "Bobobetty."

Don Patch: "Dondanelle."

Jelly: "Jellyjenny."

All three: "Have arrived to save you."

Bobobetty: "Let's do this!"

All three: "Tuesday's Leftover Meatloaf Surprise!"

And with that attack all the students still in line were covered in meatloaf. That is except Beauty and Gasser of course.  
-  
The group of them continuted into the cafeteria. The only problem was that all the tables were pretty much taken.

Samantha: "Beauty, over here!"

Waity: "Who are you calling? Its not those weird cartoon looking guys is it?"

Heather: "You know that she loves anime. Why wouldn't she call them?"

Beauty: "Bobobo, someone wants us to sit with them."

Gasser: "Let's go."

Bobobo and co. sat down next to Samantha, Heather, and Waity.

Beauty: "I've seen you guys quite a few times. But who are you?"

Samantha: "My name's Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam.

Heather: "My name's Heather."

Waity: "My name's Kelsey."

Beauty + Gasser: "WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? THE STORY SAYS YOUR NAME'S WAITY?"

What is with the strange lunch conversation? Well, you'll have to wait until next time to find out.

Hollynoel: I didn't think that this would turn into a two parter as well. It did. Hooray for two parters! I drank too much Hi-C. See you next time.

(Hey rocinante15, do you know who the girl is? All I can say is it's not me.)


	8. Lunch Time is for Foolishness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the manga mentioned in this chapter. (I have no drawing ability.) 

Chapter 8 -  
Lunch Time is for Foolishness  
-  
Last time the group managed to defeat a few bullies. Now they are sitting down to enjoy lunch.  
-  
Samantha: "Don't worry her name really is Kelsey. I call her Waity because I can't stop this habit of mine."

Waity or Kelsey: "Um, you guys have fun. I'm going to sit somewhere else."

Heather: "If you're going to leave, watch out for Nina."

Samantha: "If you sit here she won't get you."

Beauty: "Who's Nina?"

The whole lunchroom except for Bobobo and co. started to choke on their food.

Kelsey: "She's pure evil and she loves anime! Even thinking about her makes me crazy!"

Samantha: "That's true. Don't dwell on it too much; her only problem is she constantly has crushes on anime guys. I think Fluffy was her latest victim." (Sesshoumaru)

Gasser: "She sounds scary."

Heather: "I think you'll be okay. She only likes older anime characters."

Girl: "Hey Sam! Where are you guys?"

Kelsey: "Don't you dare do it Sam. If she can't find us then she won't be able to sit with us."

Samantha: "I can't help it. I'm too nice. Hey Nina! We're over here!"

A short girl with brown hair came over to the table. She was carrying a magazine. (Shojo Beat)

Beauty: "Gas-can, that was the girl that we saved earlier"

She plopped down in-between Beauty and Gasser.

Nina: "Who are these guys?"

One by one, Bobobo and co. introduced themselves. Nina began to stare at Gasser.

Heather: "Nina, what is that magazine that you brought"

Nina: "It's my favorite, Shojo Beat. It has some of the hottest anime guys ever. Like Night from Absolute Boyfriend. He always makes me giddy. He's so awesome."

Waity: "It doesn't take much does it?"

Nina: "I don't care if Night is an android. He's the hottest anime character ever! Squee"  
-  
The group hadn't noticed but Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler had run away from the table. Now who knows where they went? I do.  
-  
Samantha: "I think there are a lot of cuter looking guys than him."

Nina once again looked at Gasser.

Nina: "Like who?"

Samantha: "I don't really get into that aspect, but I guess Takuto from Full Moon O Sagashite is cute"

Nina: "Cute and hot are two different things. Takuto is cute and this guy is hot." Points to Gasser

Beauty + Gasser: "WHAT!"

Nina: "Gasser is really hot. His outfit is soooo cooool. Yeah he's reaallly hott. Looook at his awesome hair cut."

Gasser: "I'm not your type. Trust me."

Nina: "I don't care, you're really hot. Just let me hug you."

And hug she did. Poor Gasser. Meanwhile, Beauty was becoming quite, pissed. In fact, she had fire in her background. All of a sudden, she started to choke Nina.

Beauty: "Gas-can is mine! Only I can kill him by choking him to death!"

Heather + Samantha: "Calm down guys."  
-  
Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler had moved on to bigger and better things. While the lunch ladies thought that they had closed the kitchen, Bobobo + Don + Jelly had snuck in.

Bobobo: "Let's pig out!"

Don Patch: "Let's eat till the cows come home!"

Jelly Jiggler: "That's not fair! You guys took all the good ones."  
-  
Now the group had managed to get the two feuding girls to calm down. They only had to let Beauty knock out Nina to stop the feuding. Gasser was still unconscious on the floor.

Samantha: "That was easier than I thought."

Heather: "It wasn't easy at all"

Samantha: "That doesn't mean that it wasn't easier than I thought it would be."

Beauty had returned to her cheery self and continued to eat lunch. Gasser had regained consciousness and he too was enjoying lunch.

Samantha: "I'm sorry Beauty. I thought Gasser would be safe."

Heather: "Me too"

Kelsey: "Who cares? Nina is on the floor unconscious. Let's cheer!"

Heather: "Let's save that for later."  
-  
Bobobo + Don + Jelly appeared in the lunchroom carrying a whole tray of food.

Bobobo:"We know you were expecting it."

Don Patch: "So here."

Jelly Jiggler: "It comes!"

They began to toss the food everywhere. You know what that means.

Kid: "FOOD FIGHT!"  
-  
Just then, the bell rang. All the students left the cafeteria and headed to their next class. No one even bothered to throw something.  
Where will our heroes end up next? You'll have to wait to find out.  
-  
Just so everyone knows Nina is almost real. Yes almost. I do know someone who used to act very much like she does. That made this chapter the easiest chapter to write yet. Sorry, it took a while. My computer didn't want to cooperate with


	9. History Class is Banging, I Mean it!

Hollynoel: This chapter is why I gave this series a teen rating. Umm.. there are some words in here that some may find offensive.

Chapter 9  
-  
History Class is Banging, I Mean it!  
-  
Last time out heroes were faced with their most difficult enemy yet, Nina, a crazy anime fan. Luckily Beauty managed to defeat her. Now Bobobo and Co. have to find a new class to pass.  
-  
Kid: "Are you Bobobo?"

Bobobo: "I am."

Kid: "Do you know where I can find Jelly Jiggler?"

Gasser: "Why do you want him?"

Kid: "The Spanish teacher wanted me to give this to him."

The kid flashes a piece of paper with a B+ on it.

Beauty + Gasser: "HE CAN SPEAK SPANISH?"

Bobobo: "He's over there."

Bobobo pointed to Don Patch who dressed up like Jelly Jiggler.

Kid: "Are you Jelly Jiggler?"

Don Patch: "Are you some kind of moron? Who else would dress like this?"

The kid gave Don Patch the paper and left.

Don Patch: "Yea! I passed! We can finally go home!"

Jelly arrived from the bathroom.

Jelly Jiggler: "What is he so happy about?"

Beauty: "He pretended to be you so he could pass Spanish. That's your grade he is showing everyone."

Jelly: "What? I must get it back."

Jelly looks around him. A fire extinguisher caught his eye.

Jelly Jiggler: "Take this! Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Fire Extinguisher Attack!"

Jelly had simply taken the fire extinguisher and threw it at Don Patch's head. In the shock, Don Patch dropped the paper and Jelly ran over and grabbed it.

Jelly Jiggler: "Yea! I did it I passed! I passed! I passed! I passed!"

Beauty + Gasser: "We did that in the fourth chapter."

Jelly started dancing and eventually he was wiggling his whole body.

Bobobo: "Let's go on this ride. Mama."

Don Patch (Patches mode): "Of course we can honey."

Beauty: "That's not a ride. That's a history room!"

Jelly Jiggler: "I wanna go on that ride too."

Bobobo opened the door and walked inside. The rest followed him. Bobobo walked up to the front of the room and looked at the teacher.

Bobobo: "How many tickets is it to ride this, Mr.?"

The teacher stared at Bobobo for a while. He wasn't sure what to say at first. Finally a black kid spoke up.

B. kid: "What the hell? This ain't no ride and there ain't no ride here. What are ya a moron?"

Don Patch: "I ain't no moron! I'm a meathead! Did you hear me? A meathead."

Kid: "I wasn't talking to you. The guy with the wack fro was the one I was talkin' to."

Bobobo: "Do ya mean me?"

Kid: "No, I mean the other dude with the wack fro."

Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch each quickly took out a golden wig and placed it on their heads.

Don + Jelly: "Do you mean me?"

Kid: "NO! I mean that gay fag over there."

Bobobo: "You're annoying and pointless."

Don Patch and Jelly flee.

Bobobo: "Fist of the nosehair!"

Bobobo's nosehairs picked up the kid and threw him far out the window to a place where he would never be seen again.

Class: "Finally, we got rid of that guy. Yea!"

Kelsey B.: "Some one was listening to to me when I said. I wanted him gone."

Jamie: "That guy will finally stop asking retarded questions."

Johnathan: "I will be the only one who will now."

Sam: "Poor guy. But the seat behind me will now be vacant."

Jamie: "It's that way most of the time. He always ends up sitting next to the teacher."

History teacher: "Thank you for getting rid of this problem child. You will both receive A's today."

Beauty: "Why Don Patch?"

Teacher: "Because he's the only one who hasn't passed yet. I'll let him go."

Bobobo: "We can leave now. We all passed."

Samantha: "Not so fast guys. You'll have to wait until you've beaten the Principal."

Don Patch: "Who's this principal guy?"

Samantha: "He makes all the rules and unless you defeat him, you'll never be able to leave."

"Bring!"

Class: "School is over. Time to leave!"

Hollynoel: Umm… I don't want to sound racist or anything so I apologize to all who were offended by the black dude. That kid is real. Umm he would never shut up so that's why I included him. I can remember his face so well. His name was J-R or something like that. He read it and he's fine with it.(He laughed) Sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. Don't stop reading before the last chapter. That's a little silly.

Chapter 10 is almost finished. You know what that means, the end of the line. I see you soon.


	10. We All Passed?

Hollynoel: Here it is the long awaited, long anticipated final chapter. Thanks to all that have encouraged me. I really want to thank my readers from here: The Bobobo Paradise Forums.

Chapter 10  
-  
We All Passed; it's Time to Defeat Our New Enemy  
-  
Last time our heroes figured out that the only one who could stop them from leaving the school was the principal. Now they are headed to his office to find him.  
-  
Bobobo: "Excuse me where's the principal's office?"

Kid (annoyed): "That way. Now I have to leave or I'll miss my bus."

Bobobo and co. finally reach the principal's office. Bobobo opens the door.

Principal: "Welcome Bobobo, I see you finally found me. The principal. But Bobobo, I'm about to reveal my secret to you. The truth is the mastermind behind trapping you here is actually me, Freddy."

Beauty: "Who is Freddy?"

Principal: "It is I, the horrible raccoon that the principal wears on his head!"

The raccoon jumped off the principal's head. He stood in a battle stance in front of Bobobo. The principal fell on the ground.

Beauty: "IT'S A RACCOON!"

Gasser: "I just thought it was a bad wig."

Beauty: "It sure is bad."

Freddy: "Prepare yourselves because if you fail to beat me. Then you all have to pass classes all over again."

Gasser: "OH NO! IT WOULD TAKE ANOTHER NINE CHAPTERS JUST TO DO SO!"

Beauty: "I can't last that long!"

Bobobo: "More school would be fun."

Don Patch: "We could visit the teachers we made friends with."

Beauty: "This school is not fun! What's the matter with you? Anyway, you injured most of the teachers that we met today."

Freddy: "Prepare yourselves! Fist of the wild animal, dropping quarter attack."

Freddy dropped a quarter on the ground.

Freddy: "You there Jelly Jiggler, pick up the quarter!"

Jelly walks over to the quarter. He kneels down and looks at the quarter.

Gasser: "That attack was pointless. Jelly Jiggler is stronger than that."

Jelly starts crying.

Jelly Jiggler: "I can't pick it up! I don't have any thumbs."

Jelly keeps trying to pick up the quarter.

Freddy: "Now it's your turn Don Patch. Fist of the wild animal, random fact attack."

Don Patch: "No matter what your attack is, it won't defeat me."

Freddy: "Did you know in high school there is no recess? The students are expected to be serious all day. They aren't supposed to play around all day. If you stay here you won't be allowed to play anymore."

Don patch: "What? That can't be true! I can't live like that!"

Don Patch starts running around the room panicking.

Freddy: "Only one more left. How should I deal with him?"

Gasser + Beauty: "What about us?"

Bobobo: "It's my turn to attack. Fist of the nose hair, book-throwing attack!"

Bobobo picked a book off the principal's desk and started to throw it at him. He looked at it.

Bobobo:"Aaahhh! Everyone one reads Naruto don't they?"

He continues to throw the book. Freddy is hit.

Freddy: "Aaahhh! I'm not going to lose to you! Now you have to face my scariest attack yet. Fist of the wild animal, Super Serious World!"

The room starts to turn black and white.

Bobobo: "I'm going to finish you quickly. Fist of the nose hair!"

Freddy: "That's not going to work here. Nose hairs can't be used to attack."

Beauty: "Where did Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler go?"

Gasser: "I think that's them over there."

Don Patch had turned into a small bag of Pop Rocks and Jelly was now in a jar labeled Lycchi jelly.

Beauty: "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

Freddy: "Jelly and Pop rocks can't talk in a world full of seriousness."

Gasser: "Then why can you talk? You're an animal."

Freddy: "I'm not sure why."

Freddy became a real raccoon and tried to walk out of the room.

Beauty: "Don't think that I'm going to let you leave!"

Beauty closed the door.

Bobobo: "Spiffy, come here boy!"

Don Patch arrived in his dog outfit.

Bobobo: "Get that raccoon out of my yard!"

Don Patch: "Right!" Don Patch chases Freddy around the room. Finally, he runs into his desk and passes out.

Bobobo: "We must bury the dead."

Jelly Jiggler: "Yes, it is the right thing to do."

Don Patch starts digging a hole.

Bobobo: "Let's fill the hole with water."

Don Patch: "Yeah, he won't get thirsty."

Jelly brings water for the hole.

Beauty: "That's so sweet."

Gasser: "They are really kind, even to their enemies."

Don Patch picks up Freddy and throws him in the hole.

Bobobo: "Freddy was an evil, evil little raccoon. I'm sure that no one even cares that he's dead. Goodbye, we'll miss you."

Jelly and Don Patch start crying.

Jelly Jiggler: "He has a way with words. Doesn't he?"

Don Patch: "It's true, he does."  
---  
Hollynoel: That's not the end! Check out the epilogue to find out the real ending.


	11. Epilogue: A New Adventure Begins

Epilogue

A New Adventure Begins  
-  
Last time: Bobobo and Co. managed to beat the evil principal Freddy. Now they are getting ready to leave Freddy's burial.  
-  
A small office attendant walked up to the group and handed everyone a piece of paper.

Lady: "The principal said to give these to you. Congratulations you all have passed high school!"

Group:"We did it! Yeah!"

The principal walks up to the group.

Principal: "Thank you for beating that evil raccoon. I am eternally in your debt. For now on I will try to run the school properly and hopefully this school will get more students like you."

Beauty: "Why would you want more students like us?"

Principal: "You all graduated. It makes the school look good. If the school looks good, so do I."

Bobobo: "That's selfish! Fist of the nose hair!"

Bobobo's attack sends the principal off flying somewhere.

Lady: "Wait, if he's gone, who will be the new principal?"

Jelly Jiggler: "You, of course."

Lady: "Thank you, for helping this school get rid of all things evil"

Don Patch: "It was easy."

Group: "Bye!"

Our heroes walked into the sunset as they left Fitch High School.

Beauty: "It's time to relax. Let's go to the mall."

Gasser: "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Don Patch: "We need to go; I need new clothes for Yaya."

Jelly Jiggler: "Yes, please I need more lucky hankies!"

Bobobo: "It's settled, we're going to the mall."

Hollynoel: That's right everyone. It's sequel time. Check out Bobobo and Friends Wreck the Mall. Watch out, because more characters are joining the cast and the randomness shall continue. Don't worry, it's coming soon.


End file.
